


ab imo pectore.

by jwiminsswii



Category: Demon!Reader - Fandom, Human!Jungkook - Fandom, Jeon/Jungkook, Jung/Hoseok, Jungkook/Reader - Fandom, Kim/Namjoon, Kim/Seokjin, Kim/Taehyung, Min/Yoongi, Park/Jimin, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwiminsswii/pseuds/jwiminsswii
Summary: ❝I fell head over heels, you toyed with me.❞





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I hope everyone can enjoy this story, this story is deeply inspired by (G)IDLE’s MV, OH MY GOD. 
> 
> —🌼

|  
|  
|  
•  
•

  
❝ She's insanely breathtaking,  
but she's the lucifer.  
The devil that I released. ❞  
  


•  
•  
|  
|  
|  
  



	2. I have Vanilla and Cherry as my hair

"Jungkook-ah! Wake up, you muscle pig!"

A blonde hair boy kicked the door opened and desperately dragged the cherry red head out of the bed. "C'mon! Wake up! We can't be late and miss our trip!"He whined, tugging his friend's bright hair aggressively. "Ugh, hyung...go fuck with someone else..."

The blonde was triggered by the insult, kicking the sleeping boy straight out of the bed, nose bumping the carpeted floor hard. Jungkook let out a loud grunt, turning to lay on his back while rubbed his throbbing nose. He could feel tears forming from the pain. "Hyung, you're annoying." Tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes, the pain on his nose was unbearable, he could even felt blood slowly gushing out.

The blonde boy kicked his ass again, "If you're not out within 10 minutes, I'm telling your mom about that ice cream tub you finished." The older threatened, stomping his way out of the younger's room and slammed the door shut. Jungkook dropped his arm on his hard as board stomach and glanced at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. The cherry hair immediately groaned.

"It's 5 in the morning, the bus start off in 7!" He muttered frustratedly, hands rubbing his face while kicking his legs.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of torture..."

"Hurry up, Jungkook! C'mon!" Jimin annoyingly said, pulling his younger friend's wrist frustratedly. "Ah, ah! What are you so excited about?!" Jungkook ruffled his bright messy hair that didn't bother to comb it neatly and pulled out his shades from his bag. "Ah the stupid sun is bright as fuck." Jimin sent side glares to him and clicked his tongue at the younger, "Why are you being so moody?" Jimin tongue his cheek, still sending side glares at the cherry head.

"Uh, cause it's fucking morning?" Jungkook deadpanned, rolling his eyes like an eboy he was. "Yah, I'm older than you. Why are you disrespecting me like this?" Jimin playfully punched his guts, earning a fake groan of pain from Jungkook. "Shit, shut up you fake dick." Their laughs rung through the busy streets.

"Okay, I hope everyone's on board! Cause we're going now and I don't want a missing child running to catch this bus!" Mr Song informed loudly through the bus, eyes scanning everyone as he head-counted the totally amount of his class students silently. After, he told the bus driver to start off to their class trip's destination. "So, as you know, we're going to the history museum. What is this trip even for? Well, obviously...."

The loud voice of Mr. Song was tuned out of both the boys ears as they conversed to each other.

"Jungkook, hey," Jimin called out, receiving a hum from the friend beside him. "I got some info of the museum we're going. There's actually real corpses inside of those chemical water thing!" The blonde head excitedly said, tugging Jungkook's thick and dark jacket. Jungkook glanced at him, "Hmm? Since when you're so excited about history? And it's history we're talking about."

"It's not the history I'm excited about! It's the corpses! Real corpses of a hundred...maybe a thousand years! It's amazing how those waters can kept the bodies from rotting for so many decades!"

"Okay." Jungkook hummed, not really interested. If it wasn't for his grades, he would still be asleep on his comfy bed.

"Jungkook, you're no fun!" Jimin huffed, plopping his back on the seat and pulled out his phone to pass the time. Jungkook scoffed at his friend and looked out of the window, watching blurry images passing by with earplugs in his ears.

While too mesmerised by the nature, he felt small hand shaking on his shoulder. Looking over to his friend again, he pulled out one of his earplugs and saw the excitement in his eyes. "What?"

Jimin didn't say anything and shoved his phone into the younger's face. "How can a dead person look so hot even after hundreds of years?" Jungkook mumbled out the title displayed on the top of the article, eyes skimming through the whole paragraph. There was a picture attached on the page of a woman wearing an old faded red gown with golden linings and patterns. The woman laid in the thick glass coffin filled with chemical waters that prevent her whole body from rotting, she had her eyes closed peacefully as if she was in deep slumber while her hands folded elegantly on her lap.

The location was the place where they were going for their trip. Now that was peeking Jungkook's attention.

"Let's find this lady after we take our first step into the museum!" Jimin exclaimed, thumping his feet on the bus ground with overly excitement. "Just how much sugar you put in your coffee this morning?" Jungkook rolled his eyes, sighing as why did he met someone as idiotic and annoying as Jimin himself.

The cherry looked out of the window again, heart beating a little faster than before at the thought of he was about to see the beautiful corpse the media was talking about.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE, JUNGKOOK! OH MY GOSH!" Jimin shouted into the younger boy's ear the first thing on his mind after stepping out of the bus. Jungkook winced and glared as he put on his shades again. Running his hand through the bright hair, "Can't you, like, not shout in my ear?" Jungkook rolled his eyes at his older friend for nth times that day.

Jimin giggled and dragged the younger away from the bus to the entrance of the museum. "KIDS! DON'T LOST YOUR WAY AND REMEMBER TO CALL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS!" Mr Song shouted at all the students that quickly scattered with their friends after arriving the destination.

"Hmm, where is the glass coffin?" The blonde tapped his chin, snatching a paper map of the museum that was placed on the reception desk. He checked his phone, reading the article to get more information about the location. Jungkook hummed while waiting for Jimin to guide. The boy curiously explored the whole place they were standing with his big eyes.

"Yup, found it. Jungkook, my baby, follow me." The boy tucked his phone into his pocket and smiled, causing his puffy eyes turned into a pair of adorable crescent eye smile. Jungkook let the older held his hand and dragged him to whatever the glass coffin was.

When they arrived, a few people were already around the glass coffin where the pretty dead lady laid.

"Yah, she's just like what the article describe!" Jimin slapped and squeezed Jungkook's bicep when they stopped right in front of the glass coffin of the Queen of a lost land named Mous.

Jungkook moved his head, trying to fix his messy hair without using his hands and his eyes were met with icy blue eyes through the glass. The cherry head gasped and stumbled back, causing Jimin to turn his head and looked at his younger friend weirdly. "What are you doing?" Jimin gave him a judging look, averting his curious gaze back to the dead body. The boy narrowed his eyebrows, staring at his friend disbelief.

_Did he not see that the corpse had her fucking eyes open as if she's staring me?!_

"Jimin, her eyes are open." He strolled back to his friend, adjusting his shades over his eyes. Jungkook got shivers running down his spine as he felt that pair of icy orbs always locked on him wherever he was. Upon hearing what came out of his friend's mouth, the blonde head snapped his head toward the cherry boy. "Just what drugs you're high on? Her eyes are closed, closed like this!" Jimin squinted, pinching the outer corner of his eyes with his stubby fingers.

Jungkook has a confuse, yet shock expression on his handsome face. He took a glance at the coffin to confirm if his eyes were playing tricks at him. But hell to the no, her eyes were still open and she creeped the hell outta him.

The cherry head grimaced and shuddered, the hair on his back neck stood up. He excused himself from the Jimin stating that he need to use the washroom.

After a long walk to the washroom, he finally found it and opened the door to step in. Standing in front of the sink, he twisted the tap and splashed his face with the cold water. He had his eyes closed but he could still see those pair of icy blue eyes staring back at him behind his eyelids.

Jungkook shuddered again, rubbing his eyes before peeled them opened, looking into the mirror. He saw himself in it, and.

_The Queen of Mous was standing right behind him._

Jungkook choked on his spit and turned around quickly, and saw no one behind him. "What's wrong with you?" Jungkook asked himself after making sure that there was really no one beside him was in the washroom, slapping him cheeks and pursed his lips. He cleared his throat and dared to looked at the mirror again.

This time, there was no any queen behind him. Because the young lady was his reflection in the mirror.

Jungkook has his eyes wide open and was so stunned that he didn't move from his spot, as if his feet was glued on the marbled floor.

He watched as the lady looked at him with no expression, only scanning his features with surprisingly sad eyes. She raised her pale hand and touched the mirror. Her hand slowly went through the mirror and reached for his hair, stroking them softly.

Only then did Jungkook gasped, snapping out of his shock form. The cherry boy flinched and dodged her touch and snatched his sunglasses off the counter beside the sink before ran out of the washroom to find his Jimin.

Jungkook could hear a weak _'don't go...'_ on his way out of the washroom. But he didn't care, he still ran away. Not once did he turned back until he find Jimin.

The boy panted and almost burst out of tears when he finally saw the familiar blonde hair not far away, still standing near the glass coffin waiting for him to come back from the washroom. "Ah! Jungkook! What took you so long? Did you jerk off in the toilet?" Jimin laughed, looking up from his phone.

The younger didn't reply, he only wrapped his arms around his hyung. Jimin had his eyebrows narrowed, he was confused at the younger's sudden affection since he don't really show those. Jimin hugged him back as tightly.

"What happened? Did someone bully you? Do I need to cut some dicks?" Jimin asked, running his hand on Jungkook's bright red hair as a comfort when he felt the younger trembling. The aforementioned once again didn't reply, he was busy staring at the coffin again.

Even if he wanted to look away, he couldn't. As if his eyes were locked only on her.

The corpse had her eyes closed this time.

"Hyung, can we wait in the bus? I don't want to stay here anymore..." The boy whispered, earning a hum from Jimin who nodded slightly and parted their embrace.

Jungkook glanced at his palm and saw that his sunglasses were broken, he gripped it too tightly.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah, mom?" Jungkook looked up from his phone, drying his hair that was dampened from the shower with a fluffy towel while waiting for his mother to speak what was on her mind.

"Since when did you dyed your hair into some ridiculous colour again?" Mrs Jeon asked, raising an eyebrow in question as Jungkook furrowed his own at his mother's question. "Uh, I didn't?" The cherry head boy ran his finger and combed through them, he didn't remember dyeing his hair.

His mother didn't put any effort in dropping her raised eyebrow, "You clearly did, don't lie. It's half blonde and half cherry. Like vanilla and cherry ice cream." The elder woman pointed out, "Why do you even try to lie when the truth is right in front of me, you brat? I didn't raised you like this. How can you do that to—"

Jungkook didn't let her finish her ranting, he ran upstairs and stormed into the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he saw in the reflection. His hair looked like it was barbecued on one side while the other side looked just fine. In other words, his hair were just like how his mother described; like vanilla and cherry.

And oh boy, was he horrified by it.


End file.
